Conventional vehicular turn signal systems often involve at least two sets of left and right directional turn signals. The first set is often disposed near the front of a vehicle, and the second set is often disposed near the rear of the vehicle. Such turn signals are often required of vehicles that are driven upon public motorways, and can be quite effective in providing turn, marker, and hazard indications to drivers of other vehicles.
Despite the importance of turn signals, their incorporation into certain vehicles has proven to detract from the associated vehicle's intended functionality, durability and/or appearance. For example, a conventional off-road motorcycle might not include a windshield or a handlebar fairing for which to associate front turn signals. Accordingly, if front turn signals are to be associated with such a motorcycle, they must often be supported (e.g., hung with fasteners) from either the handlebars, the front fork assembly, or the head tube of the motorcycle. However, supporting turn signals in this manner exposes them to a significant risk of breakage such as when the motorcycle falls over or is exposed to tree limbs or the like. Furthermore, such turn signals typically detract from the desired rugged appearance of such an off-road motorcycle. As another example, many conventional turn signals diminish the overall sleek appearance and aerodynamics of associated high performance road-type motorcycles. Accordingly, there is a need for a turn signal assembly that can be associated with a vehicle such as a motorcycle, that effectively provides signals to other drivers, but that does not significantly interfere with the functionality, durability or visual appeal of that vehicle.